Canoes
by ferguson97
Summary: Gwen loves Trent. Trent loves Gwen. Cody loves Gwen. Obviously, there is an issue. When Cody and Gwen are paired up to go on a canoe trip, something is bound to happen with the Goth and the tech geek, right? Of course, this is a fan fiction! Rated T. One shot. Gwen/Cody.


_Canoes_

**Disclaimer:** The rights and characters of Total Drama Island belong to their distributors; Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and Cake Entertainment. No profit is made with this fan fiction.

This fan fiction is rated T for teens flirting, kissing, and mild language. You have been warned.

**Relationships:** Just Gwen/Cody. Mentions of Trent/Gwen and hints of Duncan/Courtney, but mostly Gwen/Cody.

...

...

...

* * *

_Goths and Geeks Go Canoeing_

* * *

"Come on Gwen, you and me - open waters, what do you say?"

Gwen let out a deep sigh and smacked her forehead. She had been looking forward to spending the morning with Trent, the boy at camp she had a crush on. It was only a matter of cruel fate that prevented her from successfully completing her romantic mission.

Well, that and the fact that Cody was totally head over heels in love with her.

She would have protested; she looked over to Trent for support. Unfortunately, he was being swarmed by Heather's lackeys, Lindsay and Beth. They grabbed him by the arm, insisting that they ride with him. Neither of them was cruel by nature, so Gwen assumed that Heather had set them up so Gwen could not spend as much time with Trent. Of course, the entire idea reeks of Heather.

"Fine, but I'm in charge," she said firmly.

"That's the way I like it!" Cody grinned, pointing to himself.

This was _not_ how things were supposed to be going for Gwen. It was bad enough that she was going to be apart from Trent. She walked to an empty canoe with Cody following her around like a lost puppy. Truly, she felt sorry for him.

No, wait. She resents that. Just two weeks ago when she was changing to go swimming, she had caught him peaking in the cabin. The nerve - how could anyone have such little respect for someone's privacy?

Gwen had been so deep in thought that she had not noticed Cody struggling to get the canoe into the water.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"No, no," Cody grunted as the canoe still did not budge, "I've got it - whoa!"

The lover boy had pulled so hard that he knocked himself into the water. Gwen could not help but smile at his minor misfortune.

"Now, let me help you," Gwen smiled.

She got out of the canoe and reached to grab Cody's hand. When their hands touched, she felt a spark. Startled Gwen let go of his hand - which sent him falling back into the water.

"What was that all about?" Cody asked, spitting out water. It was quite obvious that he was trying hard not to be annoyed by her current actions.

"I just..." Gwen scratched the back of her head, "felt weird for a second."

Cody put a sly grin on his face. "I could, you know, always give you a friendly back rub if that would make you feel better."

Although she didn't say anything, Gwen's facial expression was as good as any response for Cody. He nodded and started to pull the canoe out again. That was exactly the reason Gwen was so turned off by Cody. He constantly hit on her, not caring how many times she rejected him. The guy had determination, she had to admit.

Why was she thinking about Cody so much?

Instead, she should be thinking about the challenge - or Trent. Brushing it off as a minor fluke, Gwen averted her attention back to said challenge.

Gwen had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that about ten minutes had passed since she and Cody had left the shore.

"Okay, I get the hint. Your silence is enough for me," Cody said, sounding very upset.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm just lost in my thoughts. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go and get dinner with me sometime."

Sigh.

"Cody, first of all," Gwen smacked her forehead, "we are on an island for a reality TV show. How exactly do you expect us to have dinner? Secondly, I have no interest in having dinner with you."

"Well, I have some connections," Cody explained. "My uncle owns a restaurant in Ottawa and he said that if I called, he would deliver."

Gwen smirked. "And you've been holding out on us this entire time, making us each Chef's gruel?"

"Hey, you never asked," Cody smirked back.

Maybe Cody wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you... well every time," Gwen apologized.

"No sweat," Cody said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I came on a bit too strong."

"A bit? I caught you sniffing my underwear the other day."

"Like I said - sorry about that."

After a few seconds of silence, Cody dared ask the question.

"So, does the fact that I can get you real food change the idea of having dinner with me?"

"Maybe," Gwen shrugged, "we'll just have to see how the rest of the day goes."

"Well, then I'll have to use some of my Code-meister charm," Cody grinned, leaning on the side of the canoe.

That was a huge mistake.

The amount of weight leaning on one side was enough to send both Cody and Gwen falling into the water. Other stared and gasped; some had to hold in their laughter. Duncan was not trying very hard to keep his contained - Courtney managed to keep him quiet thought.

Heather was not as polite.

"Aw, look at the two losers in the water," Heather mocked, "you two love birds going for a swim?"

Cody turned to Gwen with an apologetic look. "Gwen, I'm so-"

"Don't be," she said.

Gwen paddled over to Heather's canoe and tipped it over. This was particularly difficult, considering her partner was Owen.

"Are you kidding me?" the popular girl gasped for air. "You little-"

"CANOE FIGHT!" Duncan yelled, jumping into the water.

That did it. Everyone now was jumping in the water, having a blast. They were splashing around, swimming, laughing, and having a good time - except for Courtney and Heather; the former would not succumb to such childish activities when they could turn up in her political career. Heather on the other hand was just being a whiny brat.

"This is fun," Gwen smiled, splashing Cody.

"See?" Cody grinned, splashing back. "I know how to show a girl a good time."

Blushing, Gwen replied, "You sure do."

* * *

...

...

...

**The End.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Well, that was my short one-shot of Gwen and Cody; my favorite fanon couple of all time. I adore Gwen/Trent as well, but I just prefer Gwody. To anyone reading my TDWT fan fic as well, this was just something I thought of in the past hour while I was trying to think of stuff to write for the chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
